FAKING IT
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Hinata acts and dresses nerdy on purpose due to her dislike of Konoha Academy's Student Council, especially the president itself, hearthrob Uchiha Sasuke. However, what Hinata fails to realize is that her plans are backfiring against her.
1. Konoha Academy Disciplinary Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this manga (check out the A.N. below).

Note:

Normal font- Hinata's talking/ thinking.

_Italics font_- background sound and voices.

**

* * *

**

HINATA'S P.O.V.

Today is Monday.

_DINGGGG….DINGGGGG…(school bell rings)_

"_Can I borrow your mascara?"_

"_Where is my lip gloss?!....Biyooooootch!!!!! Hand it back!!!!!"_

"_Any minute now. They'll be here any minute. Gotta rush…rush…rush…."_

"_GAHHHH!!!! Someone help her. Rinko's hyperventilating!!!…call 911"_

As any god forsaken Monday goes, the girls of Konoha Academy go all rabies- infested- like. Some blame it on the cafeteria ladies suffering Monday morning blues, thus resulting in partially poisoned cafeteria food, while the other's prefer to think it as caffeine withdrawal. But all these are the opinions of the academy's boys of course.

The main reason why the girls are behaving such are….

"_Good morning everybody," in walks four heaven sent specimen. _

…and here comes the deafening shrill….

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!"_

…Heh, told you, it was deafening. Anyway, this is what's causing the girls to act like a pack of banshees….

"_We'll be conducting a disciplinary check, today." _

That is the voice of the one and only Student Council President and Head of the Disciplinary Council, son to the mighty conglomerate Uchiha Fugaku and beautiful actress, Uchiha Mikoto. He is no other than Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha Academy's resident heartthrob, ranking no. 1 in _Tokyo Boys_ magazine's _Hot Stuff 2008_. Sasuke san is well known among the girls, often resulting in a trail of passed out girls the moment he walks past. With eyes as deep and dark as the thick midnight, Sasuke is by no means the most unwelcoming person. Often preferring to ignore the attention he gets, Sasuke san prefers to remain silent and maintain as little contact with other people as possible. This demaeanour of his had earned him the name, the Dark Prince.

"_Yeah, believe it! So, ya gals better stay put at your places as we go around."_

This loud blonde on the other hand is a best friend of Uchiha Sasuke, or so the blonde claims to be. Son to Konoha's current mayor, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto is a sunny person who does not know of the word 'bedroom- voice'. His volume is mainly high, higher and highest. Usually, known to be slightly out of it when it comes to academic matters, Uzumaki Naruto does have his moments of enlightenment where he comes up with surprisingly bright exclamations. Fondly dubbed as 'dobe' by Uchiha san. Sasuke that is, not the father.

"_That and the usual drill, bags on ya table, where we can see them."_

Next up, is a childhood friend of mine but our friendship grew apart the moment we started elementary school, the infamous Inuzuka Kiba. Son to Konoha's famous vet, Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba is sometimes brash and slightly unrefined compared to Uchiha san but from past experiences, I know that behind that rough and loud exterior is a caring boy. Yeah, I should know because I once witnessed the loud boy cry non-stop in kindergarten when his puppy, Akamaru, if I'm not mistaken, be taken from him by the teacher. Inuzuka Kiba is a dog lover who like typical dogs, love to chase skirts. And I meant that literally and figuratively_. _

And this last one is probably the most sufferable one of the whole lot. Konoha Academy's genius with an IQ of over 200, Nara Shikamaru is son to well-known Professor Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino . One would think with such an IQ, Shikamaru san would be extremely studious, spending most of his time behind towers of dusty books at the very end of library…but nooo….this boy is simply one heck of a lazybones who only wants to waste time lying on the grass watching clouds pass by. And his trademark statement would be…

"_(yawn) Mendokuse (translation: Troublesome)…"_

…that would be it. He says that all the time, even amidst the screaming and shrieking such as now.

Well anyway, that's the who's who of Konoha Academy's Student Disciplinary Council members or as girls dub the '_DDGSC'_, short for '_Drop Dead Gorgeous Guys Student Council'._

Back to the present situation at hand.

An inspection will be carried out by Konoha Academy's Student Council every once a week…

"_Skirt is 20 cm above the knee. Your make up is also overbearing." the young Uchiha drawled out after Naruto loudly gave Sasuke the measurements of the girl's skirt. Sasuke didn't even bother to spare the googly- eyed girl a glance._

"_H-hai….S-S-Sasuke kun…kyaa~~~~~"and the girl fainted with pink hearts around her head. Freaky…_

…it has become a normal routine for the girls to doll up for this particular event ever since the Academy principal, busty and occasionally drunk, Lady Tsunade, elected some of the best looking boys as the student council delegates.

"_I have a present for you, Shikamaru samaaaaa……."_

"_Mendokuse…that's against the rules. You get an 'X'." Shikamaru scrawled a lazy and crooked looking 'X' on the said girl's disciplinary record card._

But….

"_Next…"the loud Uzumaki called out._

I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY EXTERIOR APPEARANCES!!!!

"_Yes."_ I believe that it is now my turn to be inspected.

Dorky glasses. ..check.

Hair in two braids…check.

Perfectly nerdy uniform. Long skirt…check.

Text book in arms…check.

Why do you wonder that I make sure everything is in place.

Because there is no such thing as the perfect guy. All good looking males are type of people…

_**(Random- imaginary-guy- in- a- leopard- elvis- suit- p.o.v.)**_

_**"There is no such thing as a perfectly gentleman. Once I'm done with you, I'll chuck you away like dirt. there is no such thing as chivalry."**_

Yep, that's what I believe all handsome boys are like…

"_Hyuga Hinata.." a deep voice drawled out, waking me up from my brief reverie, "…you have no flaws. Therefore your disciplinary record is once again clean." Uchiha Sasuke said as he marked my disciplinary record card after having briefly glanced up at me._

…I totally despise and reject fake males like you four guys.

I think Sasuke is still talking, but no matter. It's not like anything different or drastic was likely to happen anyway.

"_Hmm. Never late, no disciplinary cases, perfect attendance…therefore, starting today you are part of the Konoha Academy's Student Disciplinary Council."_

I feel my eyes pop out…at least… I imagine them to be….

"_I….WHAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**TBC**

* * *

A little something I wrote since I enjoyed the story so much. This is taken from a substory in the manga Angora Kids- The Underground Kids by Shiba Nana. So drop me a comment on whether I should continue or not. Sorry about the confusing fonts though.


	2. Welcome, Hyuga

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this manga (check out the A.N. below).

Note:

Normal font- Hinata's talking/ thinking.

_Italics font_- background sound and voices.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME, HYUGA.**

I think Sasuke is still talking, but no matter. It's not like anything different or drastic was likely to happen anyway.

"_Hmm. Never late, no disciplinary cases, perfect attendance…therefore, starting today you are part of the Konoha Academy's Student Disciplinary Council."_

I feel my eyes pop out…at least… I imagine them to be….

"_I….WHAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"There's still vacancy in our council right, Kiba?"

"_Ermmm…a- a-ano…"_

"Ya bet, president man." the rambunctious Inuzuka replied as he grinned at their leader.

" _C- chotto- m- matteyo kudasai… ( translation: wait a moment)" _the sound was too weak compared to the loud verbal onslaught going about.

"Hmm…as troublesome as this will become, having a female in our council and all, I guess this situation could work out for the best. Would do you think, Naruto?"

Kiba suddenly laughed out loudly, as he repeatedly patted his friend, Naruto's, shoulder, "He doesn't think, Shikamaru. You're just wasting your breathe asking him."

"_A- ano..."_

"Shut up, dog boy! Of course I do think! And I think teme's idea is great. Dattebayo!!" Naruto countered Kiba's insult with a loud growl as he swatted his friend's offending hand.

"Aren't my ideas always great, dobe."

"_C- c- can I…s-say something…a-ano…"_

"GAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!stop calling me 'dobe', teme!"

"_Ex-excuse… me…"_

"Make me, D.O.B.E."

"GYAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! TEEEEEEEEEEE…………"

"_S-S-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"_ the quiet voice suddenly escalated in volume after bouts of frustration for not being able to have her two cents in.

Four heads whipped around as if it were some shampoo ad. "_Whoa. I can even see stars twinkling from all the shine in their hair," _was the quiet Hinata's thoughts.

Hinata immediately took matters into hand, "S-s-stop talking like I'm not here."

Four boys stood and stared.

Hinata stared back.

The class waited in anticipation for a volcano eruption.

BOOOOM!!!

Crazy science geek, Hayato Mikishi's science project, a volcano lava erupted oozing slimy green goo.

Hinata sighed, "And stop acting like I even agreed to join the Student Council. Especially the Disciplinary Division."

More stares from everyone ensued after that very statement, leaving Hinata suddenly extremely nervous. Head staring at the floor as if there was something interesting encrypted on it, Hinata did not realize the shadow of person advance upon her. A pair of shiny black shoes disrupted her fascination with the floor (somebody scratched out, "_Mr. Hatake's a real ass_").

Glancing up at the owner of the shoe, Hinata gulped. And mentally wrote a death note.

Standing inches away from her was the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, with arms crossed across his immaculate dark blue blazer and blood red and navy blue stripped tie, tucked neatly inside the blazer, "Got a problem with my decisions, Hyuga?"

Why did coming from him, that question sounded more like a statement than a question. Shivers ran down the small Hyuga's spine as she stood facing the 6 feet tall boy.

Sasuke continued, "As Konoha Academy's Student Council's President, I, Uchiha Sasuke, posses the full right and power in electing who becomes my underling…"

Hinata felt her spectacles slant slightly sideways as she silently and stiffly listened to the Uchiha speak. _Please, dear kami, don't let him say it…please…please…_

Stooping down so that he's face was down to Hinata's 5 feet 2 inches height, Sasuke smirked and drawled so quietly, "YOU…have absolutely no say in this. Hyuga Hinata."

Standing up at his original height, Sasuke regained his stoic face again, as he rummaged his pant's pocket, looking for something as his midnight eyes blazed into her downturned head. Trying to burn a hole into it no doubt.

A piece of cloth, hit Hinata's head like a bullseye. Glancing up, the offending piece fell into her small opened palms and upon further inspection, Hinata's ivory eyes turned into huge saucers.

It was the Student Council's Disciplinary Division armband. A band of cloth that members wore around their upper arms while on duty around school.

_NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hinata felt her eyes swirl with the telltales of a massive headache beckoning, as she looked up.

Smirking, Uchiha Sasuke turned around and walked towards the entrance of the class, silently followed by the other three members while the students made way for him and his posies to pass like the scene of the legendary parting red sea.

Pausing before exiting the double sliding door, Sasuke tilted his head, "Wear that at our next meeting."

And that was the end of Hyuga Hinata's encounter with Uchiha Sasuke…for the day, of course.

Disregarding the sudden flare in angsty _chi_ (an Chinese term 'energy'), Hinata gripped the armband and silently slinked out of the classroom. Screw mathematics for once.

This Hyuga had to go and sort out her head and start thinking straight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ON THE ACADEMY'S ROOF-**

"WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata as she threw the armband with the print of '_Disciplinary Division'_ on it onto the tiled floor. "What the heck! Why me! Why freakin' me!"

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" the normally quiet Hyuga screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring if she was acting erratic for a while.

**-Minutes later-**

Pacing to and fro, Hinata tried to assess the situation at hand as calmly as possible only to end up chewing her lower lip and scrunching her forehead severely.

"_Everything…everything I did all this while was to not end in THIS ditch…but fuck it!! So, everything I did was in vain all this while…heh heh",_ Hinata laughed bitterly, "_I should have known. Everthing in my life never goes the way I WANT it to be. It's always about what everybody wants."_

Still pacing in the same manner, as she conversed silently with herself like a mentally deranged woman, Hinata suddenly stopped. Epiphany descended upon her.

Laughing evilly, as green sparks flashed in her eyes, "All this had happened because I have played by the book too seriously. So, the only way to do undo this crappy situation is to go the other way round."

Rubbing her hands as if she were some natural- born villain, Hinata continued her soliloquy, "Kukuku…Uchiha Sasuke, O' Mr. President Man. You just wait and see. Just wait see. Kukuku…"

Yes, ladies and gentleman. Anger and frustration does make someone behave out of act as you can see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE-**

"Hey, Sasuke man. Do you suddenly feel a cold draft or something?"

"…"

Turning to face the Uzumaki who was sitting behind him in geography class, Sasuke said as silent as possible. "Shut your window, dumb ass. You're letting cold air in."

Naruto turned towards the said windows, "Oohh.." and proceeded to shut it but not before having heard a faint yet creepy sounding laugh somewhere distant. He instinctively shivered as he quickly shut the windows tightly and settled into his seat as quiet as possible.

Glancing back at his unusually quiet friend, Sasuke asked, "What? Saw a ghost, dobe?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A.N.

Thanks for all the reviews and because of that, I have this chapter ready for you all. Excuse the OOC- ness of the characters, especially Hinata's but I felt it imperative for the story flow. So yeah, I hope you will enjoy this installation as well.


	3. Uchiha's Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this manga (check out the previous chapter's A.N.)

Note:

Normal font- talking.

_**Italics & Bold font**_- thinking/ thoughts

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: UCHIHA'S SMILE**

The door to the Discipline Unit opened and a figure entered the room. Uchiha Sasuke was currently wiping his glasses, but he heard rather than saw the newcomer.

"Erm..President Uchiha-san?" Hinata called, trying to get the Uchiha's attention. "I've made paper copies for today's meeting."

In stepped Hinata, dressed rather or shall we say, totally different than she usually does. Hair out of braids and fashioned into an unruly, more modern and hip style. Her usual nerdish glasses gone. Her usually neatly tucked in shirt, were hanging loose as well as her necktie and not to mention her skirt. No longer were her granny skirts that flared like an umbrella and went down to her knees like Mary Poppins. Instead, right in front of the Head of the Disciplinary Division, Hinata had sported a very short skirt that was obviously against Konoha Academy's rules. In other words, Hinata was rebelling against the discipline rules at that very moment. _**All I have to do is to stop being the straight-laced girl! Oh,yeah! You're da' girl, Hina!**_

The Uchiha lifted his head from the task at hand to regard the girl's arrival. He merely stared at her without his usual glasses on, lending him a rather boyish and slightly 'un-nerdish' look. Not like he ever did appear nerd-like.

Stepping towards the committee leader with a fake and overly cheerful smile plastered on her face, Hinata looked as if she had just downed a bottle of perky pills that morning. _**If I behave 'normal', maybe I won't be elected as a committee member anymore. They will definitely have to denounce me for setting a negative image upon the holier- than- thou committee …kukuku…you are such a genius, Hina. A genius, I tell you!**_

Unfortunately for her, despite her splendid acting and cheerfulness, Sasuke still blankly looked at her, his face void of absolutely any expression, which was not really uncommon. This was Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. The Ice Prince of Konoha Academy.

However, Hinata steeled herself mentally, and took it upon her initiative to keep grinning like an idiot (grinning unnecessarily always registered as lame in her personal book) and slowly inched towards the young and rather handsome committee president. Seeing the Uchiha remaining as silent as ever, Hinata mentally cursed him and herself. Note, '**mentally'**. For let's face it, cursing at the Uchiha outwardly? Total suicide.

_**Darn it! Common Sasuke! Scold me…call me names…no wait! Don't call me names…j- just…give me a response… anything! C'mon…what are you waiting for? Hurry up and kick me out of this drabby stupid committee! Announce it to the whole school…let the whole world know I got booted from this committee I don't care! J-just let me outta here already, Uchiha! **_

Hinata was slowly going crazy with desperation to escape and bring to an end her career as a designated member of Konoha Academy's Disciplinary Division.

A sudden dark shadow casted upon her, momentarily halting her mental soliloquy. _**Huh! W-w-wait…. w-w-what?!**_

Sasuke had gotten up from his chair to stand directly before her, merely inches away from her. Hinata suddenly felt so small compared to the Uchiha. Both physically and spiritually.

_**Doki doki…**_ Hinata's heart suddenly picked up pace and ran a marathon, nearly robbing her of her own consciousness and breathe. _**Sa-Sa-Sasuke san…h-he's too c- close…**_

And as if _Kami_ was pitying the pathetic girl, the magical or perhaps terrifying moment was interrupted by the blissful sound of scattered paper that fell out of the Hyuuga girl's hands.

"Hnn…are you Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked as he slipped on his glasses "Sorry about that, I've got a slight far-sightedness." Stooping down onto the floor while Hinata remained standing in the very same spot with her palms over her wildly beating heart, Sasuke helped to pick up the scattered papers. "Hn... No glasses today?" he asked Hinata, eyes remaining on the pile of papers in his hands.

Still slightly stunned and flabbergasted by the very close proximity experienced just a minute ago, Hinata's cheeks were dusted by a faint blush. "Ermmm…a-ano…it w-was fake." _**Drat! Why do I have to stutter right now of all times! Arghhh!**_

Seeing the now spectacled Uchiha staring blankly at her while still down on the floor, looking up at her, Hinata's nerves went on a rollercoaster ride. Robbing her off any ounce of intelligence she possessed.

"D- Did you know that by wearing glasses, you will look more serious, right? Usually I'm like this….I think short skirts and minis are cute and…I-I am never late to school because I sleep in class…" Hinata continued to ramble out whatever excuse that her brain managed to process after all the very awkward moments. _**Why...oh, why!!! Why me, Kami?! Why did he suddenly have to get so near…Kami, this guy is gonna be the death of me… **_"Besides, I'm not really that diligent when it comes to studying. So…erm…I don't think I qualify to be part of this highly regarded committee. I mean not that I'm not grateful about it…n-no…in fact I'm extremely honoured that you selected me yourself b-but…"

Sasuke halted her rambling by reaching out towards Hinata's shirt collar, "Excuse me, but….let me rearrange that for you."

And thus, Hinata blushed more violently.

"However…" Sasuke helped neaten her necktie, "… with this hairstyle and glasses…"

Meanwhile, Hinata could only glance down at his hands which were directly on her body, indirectly touching her. Thank god the girls were unable to see this, or her name will forever be etched on a stone placed in the cemetery lot with her buried six feet under. Hinata mentally shivered. That was definitely one predicament that Hinata wanted to stay away from. Ever.

Sasuke suddenly lifted his eyes from her then neat necktie and rather uncharacteristically and ever unheard of, genuinely smiled at Hinata, "…I have to say…you are rather cuter this way."

It was at that very moment that Hinata felt as if her heart was about to burst at the rare small compliment (coming from Uchiha Sasuke made it even more rare). It was also at that very moment that Hinata thought that maybe dying did not seem like such a bad idea after all. She felt her legs turn to mush while her brain became overloaded with bursts of flowers and glitters and not anyone, absolutely anyone, could stop her from claiming to the whole world that she had experience the wonders of an Uchiha's true smile.

Only one thought managed to restore her sanity.

_**I- I … I .will not be deceived by looks! **_

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N.**

Thanks for all the reviews and because of that, I have this chapter ready for you all. Excuse the OOC- ness of the characters, especially Hinata's but I felt it imperative for the story flow. So yeah, I hope you will enjoy this installation as well.


End file.
